Things Gone Wrong
by Kalinerst
Summary: Due to an accident our Harry is flung into an alternate universe very differnent than what he is used to... Likewise AU Harry takes his old life...
1. Chapter 1

July 30, 1996_ 11:55 p.m._

"Interesting meeting you here…Lupin," Harry smirked as he stood holding his wand threateningly.

Remus quickly tapped the alarm system on his watch, alerting his fellow aurors to the teen's attack. He hoped they would get there in time, however it was unlikely. He was going to do whatever was necessary to stall.

"What happened to you Harry?" the man asked hoping to buy some time, "Your father is worried about you. Your mother still cries hoping you will come home. Henry still wants his older brother back, and Sammie hasn't even had a chance to meet you yet… Don't you want to see your family…?

"What family… werewolf? I won't have one pretty soon. In fact…" at this he glanced down at his watch, "right now, they should be receiving a _wonderful_ birthday present from me… A private audience with the Dark Lord." The 15-year old laughed.

The hollow sound chilled Remus to the core. _When had this child become so **evil**?_ Remus searched his face for a small hint of the innocence that had once been present, but he found nothing but hatred and anger. He was filled with dread.

_How could he do this to his family? How could he hurt James, one of his best friends, James had wanted a son so much. He had had such high hopes for Harry. Lily, all she wanted was her son back, the little boy who had adored his parents, she wanted her family to be complete. Henry, he perhaps was the closest to Harry out of them all. He had felt so betrayed when Harry became a Death Eater, and had sunken into a depression. Still, two years later he was only the shadow of the child he could have been, he should have been. Little Samantha was perhaps the only one who had not been affected by Harry's disappearance into the world of darkness. At two years old, she had not even met her older brother. When did he change into this monster…, he is almost as bad as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself…_

"Well, well, well. What am I to do with my _dear _werewolf friend?" Harry twirled his wand in his hand loosing his offensive stance.

Remus quickly tapped the alarm system on his watch, alerting the aurors to the teen's attack. Afterward, he immediately threw the first spell.

"_Stupefy!_"

Harry merely stepped out of harm's way, still twirling his wand. "That wasn't very nice," he said condescendingly, "We aren't supposed to curse our friends. You really don't want to have me as an enemy Lupin."

Lupin returned the insult with another stunning spell and Harry sneered as he called out "_Protego_" Remus jumped out of the way of the rebounding curse.

Harry quickly called out "_Stupefy"_ and sent a cutting curse on both on his right and left side. Predictably, Remus jumped into one of the oncoming curses.

"Werewolf, I thought you were an auror… If this is the best your Ministry can come up with, you should be terribly frightened. _Crucio!_"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own it now, and I never will… tear**

**Last Chapter:**

_Harry quickly called out "Stupefy" and sent a cutting curse on both on his right and left side. Predictably, Remus jumped into one of the oncoming curses._

"_Werewolf, I thought you were an auror… If this is the best your Ministry can come up with, you should be terribly frightened. Crucio!"_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Harry's grin faded as the curse ended suddenly. His mentor's voice repeated well-known information in his head. _For the curse to succeed, one must **want** to inflict pain on the person._ Harry cursed inwardly.

_Of course it would never work,_ he thought angrily, _I would never willingly hurt Lupin._ He knew that know his task would be a lot harder without the Cruciatus curse, his favorite weapon.

His thoughts flashed back to that morning, when the Dark Lord had told him of his assignment. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black had now become threats. They, along with James Potter, were responsible for the arrests of over 100 Death Eaters. Harry had the "privilege" of dealing with these two enemies.

Acting on Harry hesitation, Remus jumped up quickly aiming his wand at Harry. He shouted "_Reducto_," barely missing Harry as he ducked. Angry with himself for his lack of attention, the teen fired a stunner at Lupin. Dodging, he fired back four spells in rapid succession. While trying to defend himself from Remus' attack, Harry missed Remus' shout of "_Diffindo_" and only blocked half of the curse. He fell as it ripped into his shoulder exposing his bone. Seeing his wound momentarily distracted the boy, Lupin yelled "_Expelliarmus!_" Looking up quickly, Harry yelled the first thing that came to his mind, "_Mobilicorpus_."

The spells hit each other in mid-air and created a flash of blue light that briefly blinded the two in the room, before turning and hitting Harry squarely in the chest.

Harry cried in pain as he felt his soul being wrenched from his body. "_Accio!" _He thought as he struggled to grasp hold of something, anything that would end the pain. The feeling ended as abruptly as it came.

Harry sat up panting; only to realize he was no longer in the old abandoned shack, but slumped on a desk.

Harry sat quietly at his desk finishing up his Potions homework. It was easier than sleeping; his nightmares kept him up most of the time anyway. He grinned as he checked his homework for the hundredth time. It was perfect, not even Hermione would be able to find any mistakes. _Not that that will make a difference_, Harry thought stubbornly, _it is a constant, no matter what happens Snape will always hate me._

The teen smiled grimly as he realized that he was now finished with all his summer homework. _Now for the extra credit…_ Just as he pulled out his Transfiguration book, he yelled as he felt his being torn apart. _What the hell? _was his last thought as he lost control of his surroundings.

When the pain was gone, he opened his eyes to see Remus Lupin nearby with a worried look in his eyes, but as soon as he saw Harry was conscious, Remus pointed his wand at him again.

"Moony?" Harry asked confused, "What are we doing here?"

Remus looked puzzled for a minute before giving the fifteen year old a dirty look. "Don't play innocent, I'm not going to fall for your tricks," he growled.

Harry massaged his head. "What tricks? Did something happen? My shoulder hurts a lot!"

Lupin looked at the boy incredulously. _Did he really not know what was going on? Did that spell backfire, obliviating him?_ He shook his head. He had a murderer on his hands. Potter was capable of anything; deception would not be a problem for him. He pointed his wand at the teen and said, "_Silencio_. _Petrificus Totalus_." Then, he quickly bound him with magical ropes.

Remus whirled around quickly as he heard the door behind him open. Sirius Black immediately came to his side and whispered the code phrase, "Peter Piper picked…"

"… a peck of pickled peppers," the Auror Lupin replied, "I think the threat has been taken care of. There was only one person here; he seemed to be expecting me."

"Don't you just love catching bad guys?" James Potter asked as he walked up behind the two.

"Of course," Black answered grinning, "What better way is there to spend your time?"

"…But I do have to commend Moony in doing the actual labour…"

"…Reminds me of my Potions homework…"

"Are Lily and the kids okay?" He asked quickly, cutting off a reminiscing Sirius. He still remembered Harry's threat as well as his hollow laugh after speaking about the fate of his family.

"They were when I left. Why?" James asked confused.

"You should check up on them now! Gather them up and take them to headquarters. I'll tell you more later." Remus said ignoring his friend's question.

James raised an eyebrow, but knew better than to argue with him. Walking outside to the edge of the anti-apparation wards, he disappeared back to his house with a pop.

Sirius looked at Remus his head full of questions, but his buddy ignored him as he walked over to the corner of the room. Lupin looked back.

"Sirius, please try to keep your temper…" he started.

Auror Black went over to where Moony stood. He growled when he saw the face of the person lying there.

Harry immediately smiled at his godfather, until he saw the glare that Sirius sent him. _Wait, _he thought numbly, _Sirius is dead. He died in the Department of Mysteries last June._ He closed his eyes. This was a very bizarre dream.

"Let's get back to headquarters," Remus said, drawing attention his friend's attention away from Harry.

Forcing the boy to touch the portkey, which was in this case a real key, Aurors Lupin and Black disappeared with the familiar tug at their navels.

* * *

Harry jumped up surprised at his surroundings, and in doing so knocked over the chair he had been sitting in, as well as caused himself an even bigger headache than the one he already had. He tensed as he heard heavy footsteps walk up to his door and open it.

"Boy!" A heavy muggle man in a bath robe yelled at him, "I have warned you that I will not have you waking up the neighborhood with your freakishness!"

The teen looked at the him amused, "You are making more noise yelling at me than I did yelling in the first place." He snickered as the man turned a bright purple. "By the way, do I know you?"

A woman walked up right behind the man. He turned to her and fumed, "I can't believe that after all these years that we've taken care of your sister's brat…"

"You're my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked shocked.

The two looked at him as if he was mad. "Yes," Aunt Petunia said slowly as if she was speaking to an insane person.

He burst out laughing. "No wonder mum and dad never wanted us to visit you guys, you're completely bonkers! Well, it was a nice visit, but I got to get going." He turned to pick up his wand, which he saw on the desk.

"You can't go anywhere. You have to stay here for your own protection." Aunt Petunia said.

"Please," Harry said rolling his eyes, "I've been on the run form the government for almost two years now, I doubt the boogey man will hurt me if I go outside. Thanks for your 'concern' anyway, but I've got to go."

He pushed past the two shocked adults and was just about to reach the door, when the doorbell rang suddenly.

_Damn,_Harry cursed under his breath. _I'm guessing this isn't a friendly visit at twelve in the morning._ Harry pulled his wand out in front of him before slowly opening the door. He immediately dropped and rolled to the side before jumping up and pointing his wand at the 'visitor's' throat.

"What do you want here?" he asked threateningly.

"Well, Potter if you would take the wand off of my throat, maybe I would tell you." Harry relaxed slightly at the sound of Snape's voice.

"Fine, complete our motto, 'There is no good and evil…"

"…Only power and those to weak to take it. Potter, I'm not sure whether I should be more concerned about your 'greeting' or the fact that you know that 'key phrase'."

"Whatever," Harry replied offhandedly, lowering the wand, "I had a slight problem with Lupin, a spell backfired and I ended up here, but I'm on my way back to headquarters now. I really did not need to be escorted."

"Spell Backfired? Headquarters? Escorted? Now is really not the time to speak in your usual foolish riddles. I had the unpleasant task of coming here because magical surge was recorded."

"Yeah, that was just the after affects of the werewolf's spell. Although I do have to say whatever happened healed my shoulder pretty nicely."

Snape looked at Harry with what could _almost_ be called concern. "What are you talking about?"

Harry rolled his eyes. _What was wrong with Snape?_

"I almost got hit with this curse by Lupin, but I countered it with another curse. The two collided in mid-air and it came back and hit me. Next thing I know, I'm at my aunt's place. Nothing too bad." Harry smirked, "Oh and by the way, there are some muggles upstairs, you can have your fun with them if you want."

Snape stared at the boy. Had the events of the past year driven him mad? "We better get going." He said, his face showing none of his inner thoughts, "I have a portkey, so we can head straight to headquarters.

"Sounds good," Harry said slightly lost. Snape had never been a friend of his, in fact the two were almost enemies, but he seemed sort of worried about him. He didn't have a scathing comment about his lack of dueling skills, and he feigned ignorance about the code. Something was off… But it was too late. Harry already felt the pull of portkey, whisking him off.

* * *

**Scenes from Chapter 3**

Sirius removed the silencing charm from his godson. "I want to ask the traitor a few questions," he told Remus.

"Sirius?" Harry said in shock, "What happened? How did you-"

"Shut up!" Sirius roared, "_I_ ask the questions! _You_ speak when spoken to!"

"You took me to Dumbledore?" Harry snarled. "So Snape, _you're _the one who has been spying on the Dark Lord! Oh, he's going to have a field day when he hears about this!"

**A/N Sorry that it took so long to update… It appears I only feel motivated at two in the morning, not decent times like 6 p.m. Of course I didn't know this until now……… Anyway, I have taken your advice and written a longer chapter… so enjoy. Please Read and Review though otherwise I will never feel motivated to stay up until 2 a.m. to write. LOL Grabs some signs and marches in a one person picket chanting over and over again R&R… R&R…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Last Chapter:**

"_Sirius, please try to keep your temper…" he started._

_Auror Black went over to where Moony stood. He growled when he saw the face of the person lying there.

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

Harry immediately smiled at his godfather, until he saw the glare that Sirius sent him. Wait, he thought numbly, Sirius is dead. He died in the Department of Mysteries last June. He closed his eyes. This was a very bizarre dream.

Harry hit the ground hard as the journey ended suddenly.

"Pathetic," Snape said rudely looking at Harry's jumbled form on the ground, "The wizarding world's favorite celebrity still cannot land properly when utilizing a portkey."

Harry groaned in response, both at his aching muscles and Snape's sarcasm.

Lately the newspapers had taken to calling him and his teammate Alexxis, the Dark Apprentices. Snape had always mocked his fame, reminding him often that one day his big-headedness would get him caught by the aurors.

Picking himself up, Harry glared at his teacher. "Let's just go before your jealousy forces you to say something you regret," he countered.

Snape quickly pulled out his wand, and Harry seeing the action did the same. "It would not be a good idea for you to try my patience." Snape growled. "Do try to contain yourself, for I do not usually restrain myself against ignorant brats very often, Mr. Potter."

Harry lowered his wand. The Dark Lord would not be pleased that he had not completed his assignment, and although he was his favourite, he was not always spared from punishment. Harry decided not to push his luck. Besides due to his failure, defying his mentor would not be overlooked, tonight.

Snape, satisfied he had gotten the upper hand, turned and led him into the council room.

Harry entered behind him, but stopped short when he realized who Snape was taking him to see. His eyes widened in shock. Dumbledore?

* * *

Harry hit the ground hard as the journey ended suddenly. He screamed silently as his now aching shoulder exploded in waves of pain.

As soon they had reached their destination, both Remus and Sirius had pulled out their wands and aimed them at Harry. Sirius was not in the least bothered by his agony; Remus, however, softened slightly.

"We should get him to the infirmary, there's not much he can do injured." Remus said quickly.

Sirius looked at him angrily, "This is a cold-blooded killer, did you forget the graveyard? Did you forget the Department of Mysteries? He's capable of anything…"

Remus winced at Sirius' words. Harry's heart stopped when he saw the look of pain and betrayal that quickly crossed his face.

Not waiting for an answer to his question, Sirius hastily plucked the prisoner up from the ground and hastened to place him in a secure unit, disregarding Harry's bleeding arm. Harry groaned once last time before waves of pain plunged him once more into a sea of darkness.

* * *

Lily sat quietly in her favorite turning the page of her favorite novel, _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_. It had become both a habit and a comfort for her. Before she had found out she was witch, that book had been her first introduction to the magic as whole. She read it now as she sat waiting for her husband James to return from a pressing operation. These "emergency work situations" had become more and more frequent with time due to the rising support and attacks of Voldemort.

Lily frowned as she thought about the current state of the wizarding world. Things had gone downhill very quickly within the past 5 years. By sticking key places and overtaking major departments, You-Know-Who had created a panic in the people. Right now he threatened to collapse the Ministry of Magic and rule the world. People were joining the Death Eaters in large numbers, hoping to avoid trouble with the strongest side. The Potters were already facing the problems which come with being aligned with the "losing" side. It didn't help that her own son was the mascot of the Dark Arts. She sighed.

"Lily!" He heard her husband yell frantically from downstairs. "Are you there? Lily?"

Her book long forgotten, Lily rushed down the stairs and right into James' drawn wand. "What's wrong?" she asked breathless.

His eyes hardened, "What is my animagus form?"

"A stag," she answered quickly.

James' sighed in relief before hugging her tightly. "Remus said that…" he looked at her lovingly, "I-I-I thought… something had happened." He straightened and tried to calm himself. "Grab the Henry and Sammie. Something has happened and we need to go to headquarters immediately.

Lily paled but turned to get the children. James went to find their emergency pack. Ever since they had first gone into hiding, Lily had insisted on them having an emergency pack. Trunk filled with important valuables, clothes, and documents in case something was to happen and they needed to leave immediately. He turned just in time to see his wife leading a wide-eyed Henry, holding his sleeping sister. James pulled out a portkey and the family disappeared.

* * *

Harry woke up groggy and disoriented. He looked up and was annoyed to see the bright white walls of the hospital wing greeting him. _The hospital wing? _He thought, _What did I do now?_ He tried to move only to find that his hands and feet were bound to a chair. He turned his head and saw Remus and… Sirius?

Sirius removed the silencing charm from his godson. "I want to ask the traitor a few questions," he told Remus.

"Sirius?" Harry said in shock. His head swam with question "What happened? How did you—".

"Shut up!" Sirius roared, "_I_ ask the questions! _You_ speak when spoken to!"

Harry closed his eyes. Something was wrong. His godfather would have never spoken to him like that.

"What was your mission?" Sirius asked harshly.

"Mission? W-What mission?" Harry asked dazed by the current events.

"Don't play the fool, boy! You know exactly what I mean. What were your orders from the Dark Lord? What were the plans concerning your parents?"

"The Dark Lord?" Harry asked, "My parents? What do you mean? Their dead! They were killed by Voldemort." Harry was confused. These were meaningless questions.

Sirius paled. "Dead?"

"Yes," Harry said slowly, "They were murdered a while ago. They weren't able to escape Voldemort—"

"Shutup!" Sirius roared. "I don't want to hear another one of your lies!"

Remus, who had been sitting silently, had paled at the mention of the Potter's deaths. He slowly walked up behind Sirius who was glaring daggers at the boy in front of him. "They're fine," he started, "James is bringing them here—"

Sirius calmed slightly. He looked at Remus before turning back to Harry. "If any of them are even slightly harmed, I'll make you wish for your death," he growled.

* * *

"Professor," Harry said, his voice full of malice, "Imagine meeting you here."

Dumbledore's blue eyes immediately lost their proclaimed twinkle at Harry's harsh words. The headmaster rubbed at his eyes tiredly. "I am sorry that you still distrust me Harry. I had hoped that we could have gotten over our slight disagreement."

"You call our last meeting a 'slight disagreement'?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Potter!" Snape called out, "I may restrain myself when you act like the mindless fool you are towards me, however better respect must be shown towards Dumbledore."

"Severus, there is no need—" Albus said calmly.

"You!" Harry whirled around to face his mentor. "You took me to Dumbledore?" Harry snarled and whipped out his wand. "So Snape, you're the one who has been spying on the Dark Lord! Oh, he's going to have a field day when he hears about this!"

Quickly and without warning, Harry shot the killing curse at the professor and another at Snape. Realizing that he was both out numbered and outmatched by both Harry ran from the room hoping to escape the Black mansion.

Barely able to jump out of the way of the two spells, the men rushed after the boy. Harry was half-way down the hall before he was hit by four extra-strength stunners in the back.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Yes, Yes, I know… I haven't updated in forever, and I'm sure quite a few of you had given up on me. I'm sorry, and unfortunately I have the usual excuses of the procrastinating writer, school, specifically Physics starts to cry at the mention of such a horrible subject, but I am currently on winter break until the 16th so I have time to write. Oh yeah, my mother just had a baby, so I now have a little sis named Tessa. She's really cute and she was 7 lbs. 1 oz. But anyway, I digress. I really am sorry for the delay, but I really can't make any promises on when the next chapter comes out. By the way, Does anyone have any recommendations on a beta reader? Thank you all for your reviews! To be honest, your reviews made me get off my lazy behind and write another chapter.**

**Thank You: Elena Bauder, charmedtomeetyou, YumiFukushima, pyrofreak113, firebirdgs, bandsecurtiyaw, Shadowed Rains, howdy, pandas rule the world, you muggle, Brittles, Libro, kiki, Anave Lipad, KrazeyForever, Mystical Witch, and Lil Miss Potter**

**Princess of Mirrors- Dumbledore isn't dead as you can see… I started this story before book 6 came out so it is AU after 5th year.**

**DDZhang2003- I'm really sorry for not updating. You must be very, very disappointed in me right now bows head in embarrassment**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything, absolutely nothing so please don't sue! (You probably would not get anything anyway; I'm broke! LOL)**

**Last Chapter:**

_Remus, who had been sitting silently, had paled at the mention of the Potter's deaths. He slowly walked up behind Sirius who was glaring daggers at the boy in front of him. "They're fine," he started, "James is bringing them here-"_

_Sirius calmed slightly. He looked at Remus before turning back to Harry. "If any of them are even slightly harmed, I'll make you wish for your death," he growled._

**Chapter 4**

With those words, Sirius stomped you out of the room, as Harry looked at his retreating figure in shock. All in one moment he had regained his godfather before losing him again. Harry blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall and shook his head. _I haven't lost anything_, he thought as he fought to clear his head from the pain of his aching shoulder as well as the sharp ache in his heart. _This is a trap. The death eaters are trying to confuse me to make me join them are something._

Remus, who still stood in front of Harry, looked at the boy in confusion. Something was not right, the boy in front of him was not the "evil Harry" they knew. This boy was too vulnerable.Remus had watched in silence as Sirius had questioned him about his parents. Harry had looked bewildered and had even started to tear when Sirius had yelled art him. The werewolf thought back to their duel. Their spells had collided in mid-air and rebounded back on Harry. Such events have been known to cause odd effects. He shook his head, that theory was unlikely, plus he could not underestimate Harry. The boy had been trained to deceive.

Harry watched as Remus slowly walked out of the room. He opened his mouth to call out his name, but stopped and he held his breath when he saw Remus turn around and stare at him. Lupin looked at him with pity, almost as if he wanted to help him. Harry longed to cry out to him, to ask him for help, but then he remembered it wasn't really Remus. These were imposters! Death Eaters! Somehow they had kidnapped him from his home. They had killed the _real _Sirius, and now had the gall to profane his memory. They worked for the man who had killed his parents, the man who had murdered his parents, who had killed Cedric and countless others. Harry glared at the man before turning his face away.

Remus glared back before quickly turning around and leaving the boy alone. For a split second, he thought that he had seen Harry. For a moment hr thought he recognized the Harry that was there was before the Dark Lord's influence. But he was mistaken--that Harry had been destroyed. He no longer existed, and instead a foul creature had taken his place.

Remus shook his head, erasing all memories of the adolescent in the locked room behind him. He hurried on, hoping to calm Sirius down and find out the state of the Potter family.

* * *

Snape approached Harry's still form with his wand drawn and ready for an attack. Therefore he was not taken by surprise Harry suddenly turned and launched the Cruciatus curse at him. Snape, anticipating such, quickly ducked, and catching the young man off guard, bound him. Shocked by the unexpected curse Harry could do nothing but glare at his tutor. Snape snatched adolescent's fallen wand, while simultaneously pointing his own at the boy's throat. 

"What are you playing at?" Snape snarled, "Do you think that you can get away with tantrums merely because you're famous, or because you're grieving-"

Harry cut him off, "I don't have to explain things to a traitor."

"You ungrateful Gryffindor brat!" Snape growled

"I don't think," Dumbledore said as he walked up calmly to the quarreling, "I don't think that hurling insults at one another will solve any problems."

"Oh shut up, you old coot!" Harry muttered disrespectfully.

"_Stupefy_!" Snape turned to the headmaster, "What do you want me to do with him?"

**A.N. I'm sorry that this is so short, but I think that it is better I put up something short than nothing at all... Thank you for your reviews, they have inspired me to get off my lazy butt and write some more! LOL**


End file.
